


sin moralidad

by orphan_account



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Spin the Bottle
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Venga... me conoces," dijo Berlín. "Sabes que voy a cuidarte."





	sin moralidad

**Author's Note:**

> Soy un estudiante humilde de esta lengua, corrígeme por favor

Un juego infantil para adaptarse a los infantes que había contratado. Adecuado, aunque también exasperante. A menudo, se preguntó a sí mismo cómo los miró como adultos funcionales. 

 "¿Que estáis haciendo?" él preguntó, consciente de que estaban haciendo, pero queriendo oírlos decirlo.

 "Gira la botella," contestó Nairobi inocentemente, pero con un sonrisa muy maliciosa. 

 "¿Me escucháis? ¡Lo dejé claro, no hay relaciones!" él exclamó.

 "Relaciones?" se burló Tokio. "Un beso no significa una relacion." Ella guiñó, y él frunció el ceño.

 "¿Cuantos años tenéis?" suspiró el Profesor. 

 En ese momento, Andrés entró desde la cocina con una copa de vino. 

 Después de intentando a comprender porque Andrés se estaba convirtiendo involucrado, Sergio se dio por vencido. 

 "Tráeme el mismo," él pidió, y sacudió la cabeza. 

 La noche procedió así: bebida tras bebida, beso tras beso, hasta que giró el mundo tanto como la botella. Los jugadores: Nairobi, Tokio, Río, Denver, Berlín, y él. ¿Que estaban haciendo los otros? Probablemente en la cama, pero Sergio no sabía, y por primera vez en muchos meses, él se estaba divirtiendo, sin reglas o miedo. 

 Y luego, sucedió.  
Después de los besos apasionados de Río y Tokio, Denver y Nairobi, y Río y Denver- después de los besos divertidos de Sergio y Nairobi, Denver y Berlín, y los besos muy incomodos de Berlín y Tokio, la botella se volvió hacia Berlín en el turno de Sergio. 

 A Andrés no le importó: eso era el único motivo por jugando, aparte de molestar Tokio, y le había enseñado a Sergio como besar en el primer lugar, hace tantos años.

 Pero Sergio no podría respirar, y sus manos empezaron a trembular. El problema era que entre todo el asco, miedo, y la dilema moral, también había curiosidad... afecto... nostalgia... y algo más. 

 Es su hermano... su propio hermano...  
 Podría pensar solo en eso, pero las manos del hermano a su cara, tranquilizadores, lo calmaron. 

 "Venga... me conoces," dijo Berlín. "Sabes que voy a cuidarte." 

 "No puedo," dijo Sergio, roto y casi al punto de llorar.  
Agarró a sus muñecas y repetió, "Joder, no puedo."

 "Sí puedes," contestó Berlín en el mismo tono de voz. Suave, tranquilo... solo para ellos.   Entonces, él sonrió. "Lo quiero."

 Y no había duda que los otros podrían oír. 

 Para Sergio, quien había visto casi toda la drama de la vida de Berlín, a veces fue difícil entender cómo las atrajo a todas estas mujeres. Pero en ese momento, él estaba empezando a ver. 

 Berlín estaba encantado con la mirada extraña, con deseo innegable pero no deseado, y los ojos vidriosos y desenfocados del borracho. 

 Y por eso, pensó un poco oscuramente, él es un hijo de puta. Su propio hermano. Pero por Berlín, esta idea no le dio asco, un poco más como... alegría cruel. 

 Al fin, no fue Berlín que inició el beso. En cambio, Sergio se inclinó hacia adelante para besar Berlín.

 No tuvo agresión ni técnica, y Berlín tuve que reír. Pero había pasión, y se deleitó en tener una audiencia, quién puede ver su hermano inocente, incomodo y honorable caer a sus deseos.  
 Y sentir la lengua de su hermano en su boca... pues, fue una novedad que nunca lo cansará. 

 Cuando él rompió el beso, podría ver que las pupilas de Sergio eran enorme, ocultaron sus irises marrones, y estaba respirando rapidísimo. 

 Alrededor al grupo, había risa nerviosa. Denver tosió, y Nairobi silbó, y Río evitó su mirada, bebiendo su cerveza. 

 Sergio inclinó su cabeza así que lo yacía a su hombro. Tal vez asustado, confundido... o queriendo más.

 "Estás muy borracho, hermanito," susurró Berlín, "Pero... no tienes que ser para hacerlo de nuevo." 

 Cuando él miró a los otros, Tokio le miró también. Imposible leer sus pensamientos, pero casi como si... ella entendió todo. 

 Berlín sonrió. Dejarla a entender.  
  



End file.
